Dos cazadores en Mystic Falls
by krola
Summary: Sam y Dean Winchester llegan a Mystic Falls para investigar los supuestos ataques de animales. Más enfocado en Vampires Diaries. The Vampire Diaries/Supernatural Crossover. Casi todos los personajes, canon.


**Dos cazadores en Mystic Falls**

Un Chevrolet Impala cruzó el camino de albero, dejando atrás el cartel de "Bienvenido a Mystic Falls". A través del retrovisor, Dean Winchester echó una última mirada al cartel. A su lado, su hermano estaba atento de algunos recortes de periódicos que tenía en la mano.

- Ponme al día- dijo Dean- ¿A qué monstruo diabólico tenemos que patearle el culo en esta ocasión?

Sam no respondió al instante, terminó de leer los recortes de periódico que tenía sobre su regazo- No estoy seguro de lo que es. Ha habido varias muertes seguidas en Mystic Falls, especialmente de ataques de animales.

- Ataques de animales. Un clásico.

- Tanner, profesor de historia y entrenador de fútbol americano; Logan Fell, periodista local desaparecido hace al menos siete meses; Vicky Donovan, su cuerpo fue encontrado hace tres meses, estaba enterrado y la tormenta lo sacó a flote. Y varias parejas han sido halladas desangradas en lugares aislados.

- Parece que venimos con retraso. Podría ser un psicópata a lo Ted Bandy ¿Qué hay de sobrenatural en estas muertes?

- Bueno, no estoy seguro, considéralo una corazonada. Demasiadas muertes accidenatles para ser realmente accidentes. Las noticias no dicen mucho, demasiado secretismo también. Y no se ha avistado un animal en años en esta localidad, si realmente fueran ataques de animales alguien los habría visto.

Dean asintió- ¿ A dónde nos dirigimos?

- Matt Donovan, el hermano de la víctima. Trabaja como camarero en Mystic Grill.

- Perfecto, podremos parar entonces a dar un bocado. No se puede cazar a monstruos con el estómago vacío.

* * *

><p>Los hermanos Winchester entraron en el Grill y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías. Dean miró a su alrededor, mirando con curiosidad a los consumidores. Sam le señaló a Matt Donovan, que en estos momentos se acercaba a ellos para servirles.<p>

- Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

- De hecho, sí- dijo Dean con una amplia sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su identificación del FBI. Matt alzó una ceja, sorprendido por los nuevos clientes- Somos los Agentes Dean Garret y Samuel Becket y tenemos algunas preguntas para ti. Pero antes de formulartelas, tráeme una hamburgesa.

Matt tragó saliva, incómodo por la presencia de los agentes- ¿Qué tamaño?

- La más grande.

Matt dirigió la mirada al segundo agente- Una cerveza- se limitó a pedir Sam. Matt asintió.

En cuanto Matt regresó con el pedido, Dean le señaló la silla vacía, indicándole que se sentara.

- Venimos a hablar sobre tu hermana, Matt- dijo Sam. Los hermanos pudieron notar como Matt hacía un gesto de dolor ante el recuerdo- Te prometo que seremos breves.

En ese momento entró Caroline Forbes, se acercó a Matt con paso seguro.

- ¡Matt, hey!- le saludó Caroline con una amplia sonrisa, luego miró con desconfianza a los hermanos Winchester.

- Caroline, ahora mismo estoy ocupado. Son agentes del FBI, están aquí por Vicky.

Caroline frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente alerta- ¿Por qué le interesa al FBI el asesinato de tu hermana?- preguntó, mirando fijamente a los agentes.

- No se nos está permitido revelar esa información- dijo Sam. Caroline se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir el nerviosismo. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Qué ocurriría si el FBI descubría a Damon y a Stefan? ¿Y si descubrían lo que ella era?

- Bien. Les dejaré hablar, entonces- dijo Caroline, forzando una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta. Dean la miró fijamente, notando su incomodidad.

- ¿Conocía Caroline a Vicky?- preguntó a Matt.

- Sí, bueno no eran amigas exactamente. Ella fue la que encontró el cuerpo.

Sam y Dean se miraron entre ellos y Sam asintió a la pregunta silenciosa de Dean. El hermano mayor se levantó, cogiéndo consigo su hamburgesa y siguió a Caroline que se había sentado en una mesa sola. En cuanto Dean llegó delante de la mesa, Caroline apartó la mirada, fingiendo que jugaba con sus dedos distraída.

- Me gustaría que tuvieramos algunas palabras- dijo Dean, volviendo a sacar su placa del FBI. Caroline apenas asintió. Dean depositó su hamburgesa en la mesa y se sentó delante de Caroline.

- No creo que pueda decirles nada de utilidad sobre la muerte de Vicky, yo sólo encontré su cuerpo.

- ¿Tenía alguna marca el cuerpo que te llamara la atención?

- No lo sé ¿De acuerdo? Yo no la desenterré, sólo llamé a mi madre.

- ¿ A tu madre?

- Ella es la Sheriff.

- Vaya, entonces estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de todas las muertes que han ocurrido en Mystic Falls.

- Han sido unos malos años- dijo Caroline en un suspiro.

- ¿Has notado algo raro? ¿Has presenciado alguna situación que no te resultara normal?

- ¿Algo raro?- Caroline alzó al cuello, intentando fingir indeferencia- No sé a lo que se refiere. No he visto nada raro, no.

- Necesito que pienses bien, Caroline. ¿No te ha mencionado nada tu madre sobre las muertes? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal?

- ¡No!- respondió Caroline tajante- No sé nada sobre las muertes y mi madre no me habla de su trabajo.

Carolina suspiró con fuerza y se inclinó sobre la mesa, clavó sus ojos en los de Dean y sus ojos se dilataron.

- Quiero que dejes de hacer preguntas y que convenzas a tu compañero de que no hay nada extraño en Mystic Falls. Vuelve a las oficinas del FBI y diles que cualquier pista que os trajo hasta aquí era errónea. Las muertes fueron realizadas por animales, ése es un hecho que has confirmado con tu visita a Mystic Falls.

Dean asintió, hipnotizado.

- Muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas- dijo Dean, levantándose y volviendo a guardar la placa del FBI en su bolsillo interno.

- Espero haber sido de ayuda.

- Sí, muchas gracias. Sentimos las molestias, evidentemente aquí no hay nada que necesite ser investigado.

- Ya se lo dije, agente- dijo Caroline, sonriendo ampliamente.

Dean se acercó a su hermano, irritado de que Sam le hubiera llevado a un lugar en el que _nada necesitaba ser investigado_. Tiró del brazo de su hermano pequeño.

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo. Sam asintió al ver el rostro seguro de su hermano, creyendo que había descubierto algo importante. Los hermanos Winchester salieron del Grill para dirigirse a su coche.

- Y bien ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Sam abirendo la puerta del copiloto- ¿Qué has descubierto?

- Vamos a las oficinas del FBI, lo que he descubierto es que aquí no hay nada. Sólo es una plácida ciudad en la que hemos perdido nuestro valioso tiempo.

Sam frunció las cejas- ¿Al FBI? Estás de coña ¿No? ¿Por qué íbamos a tener que ir al FBI?

- Tenemos que decirles que en Mystic Falls no hay nada extraño.

- Dean ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Por qué íbamos a ir nosotros al FBI? No somos del FBI.

Dean también frunció las cejas, confundido. En ese momento escucharon las puertas principales del Grill abrirse, Caroline se dirigió con rápidez a su coche. Los hermanos la siguieron con la mirada, aún con sus cejas fruncidas.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho? ¿Y qué es ella?- preguntó Sam.

- Oh, tío. No lo sé pero en cuanto lo descubra voy a convertir en polvo esa carita angelical- Dean miró la figura de Caroline, abriendo las puertas de su coche- La voy a seguir. Tú ve a la biblioteca local o habla con el Sheriff, busca algo que nos pueda ayudar. Ten cuidad con el Sheriff, es su madre, no sabemos si tiene los mismos poderes que su hija.

* * *

><p>Sam se sentó delante del ordenador en el que estaban digitalizados todos los périodicos de Mystic Falls. La Señora Lockwood entró con una caja de cartón llena de viejas fotografías y artículos.<p>

- Agente Becket, aquí tiene algunos documentos más antiguos que no hemos tenido tiempo de digitalizar. Estoy segura de que encontrará la historia de Mystic Falls muy interesante.

- Muchas gracias, Señora Lockwood.

- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, así que le dejo con su interesante lectura. Si necesita algo, cualquiera del equipo estará deseoso de echarle una mano.

Sam asintió a medias, volviendo su atención a la pantalla del televisor, al mismo tiempo que la Señora Loockwood abandonaba la sala. Sam abrió una ventana en el ordenador con un artículo que anunciaba a Caroline Forbes como la ganadora del concurso de Miss Mystic Falls. Sam frunció los labios, mientras miraba la radiante sonrisa de Caroline. ¿Qué tipo de ser sobrenatural se presentaba a ese tipo de concursos? Quizás Caroline Forbes había decidido unirse a la vida estudiantil para no llamar la atención, eso y sus dotes para manipular la conciencia seguramente le habrían resultado de mucha ayuda. Sam podría imaginarse la tierna mirada de Caroline, susurrándole a sus víctimas que no le tuvieran miedo, que no corrieran, que se quedaran quietas mientras ella las despedazaba.

Sam dirigió su atención a la caja de cartón que la Señora Lockwood le había facilitado. Había fotos de las familias fundadoras: Los Fell, Los Gilbert, Los Salvatore, Los Lookwood. Aquellos apellidos le eran familiares. Fell por Logan Fell, el periodista desaparecido; pero los otros dos ¿Por qué le sonaban familiares? Sam levantó la mirada y allí estaban, en la pantalla del televisor: Elena Gilber escoltada por Stefan Salvatore. Ambos estaban acompañados de Caroline Forbes y otros jóvenes más. Ocho chicos saludando sonriente desde lo alto de una carroza. No eran más que adolescentes, pero también Caroline Forbes parecía una adolescente corriente. Bajo la etiqueta de "Miss Mystic Falls" había más fotografías, Sam las pasó una a una, buscando algo sobre Caroline que pudiera esclarecer qué era ella. En todas las fotografías Caroline parecía una chica joven, vitalista y con una contagiosa sonrisa. Otro nombre familiar apareció en la pantalla: Damon Salvatore, bailando con Elena Gilbert en la celebración de Miss Mystic Falls. Sam suspiró, aquello no era ninguna pista. Sólo indicaba que las familias fundadoras seguían residiendo en Mystic Falls, que sus descendientes no se habían mudado.

Sam continuó rebuscando en la caja de cartón, mirando cada foto antigua. La mayoría eran fotos de grupo, mirando sin sonrisas al fotógrafo. Detrás del grupo de aristócratas había una mujer negra, una criada seguramente, de su cuello colgaba un diamante ambar. Sam agudizó la vista, reconoció la joya inmediatamente, era el tipo de objetos que las brujas usaban durante el siglo diecinueve para concentrar su poder. ¿Podría ser Caroline Forbes una bruja? La criada de la fotografía tenía la cabeza girada hacia su izquierda, miraba una de las ventanas. Sam entrecerró los ojos para poder observar los detalles de un pequeño fragmento de la fotografía. El cazador tragó saliva al reconocer a Elena Gilbert mirando desde la ventana a la bruja en la vieja fotografía. Elena Gilbert, la misma chica que acompañaba a Caroline Forbes en la carroza de Miss Mystic Falls aparecía en una fotografía de 1864.

* * *

><p>Dean siguió el coche de Caroline dejando una distancia apropiada entre los dos. La joven giró a la izquierda entrando en la amplia esplanada que daba paso a una gran casa antigua. Dean aparcó detrás de unos arbustos, dejando su coche en buen refugio. Vio cómo Caroline descendía de su coche, cogiendo su bolso y cerrando el automovil. Dean cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a Bobby, éste descolgó inmediatamente.<p>

- ¿Qué tipo de monstruo puede manipular el subconsciente, Bobby?

Caroline Forbes, se detuvo en pleno camino y se giró parcialmente. Dean la miró desde su posición, era imposible que ella pudiera verle ni escucharle. Efectivamente, la rubia reinició sus pasos al instante y llamó al timbre. Dean alargó el cuello para intentar ver quién le abriría la puerta. Nadie apareció en el portal, Caroline Forbes se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y entró con total tranquilidad.

- Voy a necesitar más detalles, Dean- dijo la voz de Bobby al otro lado del teléfono.

- No puedo darte mucho más- Dean se detuvo a pensar durante algunos segundos- En las noticias se indica que las muertes fueron causadas por animales. Así que supongo que éstas criaturas no son exactamente pulcras y cuidadosas cuando asesinan.

Dean pudo oír cómo Bobby se sentaba en su escritorio y abría algunos libros de consulta. Winchester esperó durante algunos segundos, escuchando sólo la respiración del viejo cazador. Bobby carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Vampiros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tienen los vampiros otra habilidad que no sea chupar sangre y una velocidad antinatural?

- No es la raza de vampiros con los que estáis acostumbrados a enfrentaros.

- ¿Raza? ¿Me estás diciendo que existen distintas familias de vampiros? ¿Y en qué se diferencian, en el color de su piel?- preguntó sarcástico.

- Éstos pertenecen a la misma rama que Drácula.

- Oh, no me jodas. ¿Les asustan el ajo y las cruces? ¿No se reflejan en los espejos? ¿El agua bendita les abrasa la garganta?

- Nada de eso es cierto. Son leyendas, aparentemente fueron divulgadas por los propios vampiros para crear confusión. Pero la estaca en el corazón sí funciona, al igual que el clásico descabezamiento.

- Oh, más fáciles de aniquilar, por tanto- respondió Dean.

- No los subestimes. Éstos son capaces de mantener su parte humana o silenciarla según su voluntad. Lo que significa que son reflexivos, pueden aguantar el hambre, son animales hambrientos pero mucho más astutos que los vampiros que vosotros habéis matado.

- Entendido. ¿Alguna habilidad más que sea interesante saber?

Bobby adquirió un semblante pensativo- Además de manipular la consciencia, a lo que ellos llaman Compulsión; pueden oír a distancia. Un oído muy fino.

- Perfecto- murmuró irónico Dean- Gracias, Bobby. Espera, espera. No puede ser un vampiro, pueden andar perfectamente durante el día, al menos Caroline Forbes puede.

Bobby frunció las cejas, extrañado ante aquella noticia- Eso no es normal. Quizás han evolucionado.

- ¿Evolucionado? ¿Cómo los Pokemon? Venga ya, Bobby.

- No lo sé, Dean. En estos momentos no encuentro otro ser que no sea un vampiro que responda a la descripción que me has dado. Ten cuidado en todo caso, por si no resulta ser un vampiro. Seguiré investigando y te llamaré.

Dean colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hasta su maletero. Cogió una estaca y un machete, sonrió con suficiencia. Estaba deseoso de matar a un vampiro a la antigua usanza, con estanca en el corazón… o lo que fuera Caroline Forbes.

* * *

><p>Sam abandonó el periódico local de Mystic Falls para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Le fue bastante sencillo encontrar información sobre las batallas que tuvieron lugar en la época de los fundadores. Había un libro especialmente interesante, coescrito por una tal Isobel Flemming-Saltzman, que mezclaba los eventos históricos con leyendas sobre vampiros y brujas y algunos cuentos de ficción. Isobel citaba en ocasiones a Jonathan Gilbert. Sam recordó inmediatamente al hombre enchaquetado que presidía la fotografía del 1864. Para cualquier persona, los escritos de George Gilbert resultarían delirios de un hombre loco y supersticioso pero Sam encontró sabiduría en alguna de sus palabras. Le hubiera gustado poder leer los diarios personales de Gilbert pero no los encontró en la biblioteca, teniendo que conformarse con las citas a las que Isobel había hecho referencia de los diarios íntimos de Gilbert.<p>

Un suceso que aparecía continuamente en casi todos los libros de historia de Mystic Fall fue la batalla de Wilow Creek y las 27 víctimas que habían sido asesinadas en una iglesia puesto que los guardias habían creído que la iglesia era un almacén de armas. Ahora, Isobel Flemming-Saltzman tenía un versión muy diferente de los hechos. En uno de sus libros, aseguraba que las 27 víctimas del incendio habían sido entes supernaturales, poseedores de una fuerza anti natural que habían sido atrapados por los humanos del pueblo. Vampiros, se atrevió a denominarlos Isobel.

- ¿Vampiros?- susurró Sam, extrañado. Los vampiros no tenían poderes psíquicos, ni podían andar bajo el sol. ¿Era posible que en aquella pequeña población de Mystic Falls coexistieran vampiros y otra clase de seres sobrenaturales que ellos aún no habían identificado?

Isobel Saltzman, tras relatar en su libro la leyenda de la iglesia incendiada, apuntó que el sótano de ésta había perdurado como un núcleo de magia. _Los cimientos de la iglesia resguardaban las almas de aquellos seres de la noche que la humanidad había intentado sofocar. _

Sam cerrró el libro bruscamente, al menos ahora tenía un lugar en el que poder investigar. El pequeño de los Winchester sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a su hermano, pero Dean no descolgó el teléfono. Después del _Beep_, Sam dejó un mensaje para Dean:

_Dean, este pueblo es un hervidero de leyendas antiguas. He descubierto un libro de una tal Isobel Flemming-Saltzman que jura la existencia de Vampiros en esta localidad. Al parecer hay una fuente de poder en una iglesia derruída, es allí a dónde me dirijo. Creo que también hay aquí brujas, quizás Caroline Forbes es una de ellas. Llámame en cuanto lo escuches._

* * *

><p>Caroline entró con rapidez a la casa de los Salvatore. Damon se encontraba en el salón, sirviéndose un vaso de sangre. En uno de los sofá se encontraba Alaric Saltzman balanceando su copa (<em>la suya, de whiskey<em>).

- No voy a quedarme sentado, esperando a que Klaus nos saque el corazón a todos- dijo Damon- Incluso a los que no tenemos.

- No puedes actuar con impulsividad contra un vampiro original, Damon. Eso sólo garantizará tu muerte, no la suya.

Caroline estaba de pie en el salón, presenciando la conversación. Si aún fuera humana, si Damon fuera humano, quizás se hubiera sentido incómoda por escuchar una conversación privada. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que ambos estaban ignorando su presencia, no les importaba que ella los escuchara o estaban demasiado ocupados con un tema de vida o muerta para dirigir si quiera una mirada de desagrado en su dirección.

Damon hizo un gesto con la boca- Ya estoy muerto. Morir una segunda vez no supondrá…

- Sólo supondrá el fin de tu existencia- le interrumpió Ric con enfado en la voz.

- Cuidado. Voy a comenzar a pensar que te preocupas por mí- Damon sonrió con malicia.

- No voy a permitir que planees alguna estrategia suicida que no servirá más que para poner a Elena en una situación aún más peligrosa.

Damon se abalanzó contra su amigo con violencia, agarrándole del cuello. Sus ojos brillantes relucían con furia. Caroline tragó saliva pero se mantuvo en su posición, no sabía si era por miedo o porque sabía que Damon nunca haría daño a Alaric. La vampiresa comenzó a sentir la presencia del agente del FBI, colándose en el hogar de los Salvatore. Supuso que Damon también lo sentía.

- Mi misión suicida, como has querido denominarla, tiene el único objetivo de mantener a Elana protegida- Damon se apartó del profesor de historia con la misma velocidad con la que lo había agarrado. El vampiro se colocó enfrente de la mesa de las bebidas, había llegado con tanta rapidez que había hecho vibrar las botellas. Damon se sirvió en su copa más sangre proveniente de las bolsas del hospital. Bebió con urgencia como si repentinamente hubiera sentido hambre.

- Ey, rubia- dijo Damon sin mirar a su dirección, aún ocupado con su copa de sangre- ¿Has venido a alcoholizarte también? ¿O prefieres sangre?

En otra ocasión, Caroline hubiera aceptado de buena gana un vaso de sangre, pero ahora venía con noticias urgentes.

- Ha llegado alguien nuevo a Mystic Falls- respondió Caroline. Alaric se levantó, alarmado. Damon se limitó a sonreír, como había supuesto Caroline él también había notado su presencia en la casa.

- ¿Y qué crees que preferirá él?¿Whiskey o sangre?- preguntó Damon con tranquilidad- Whiskey, supongo, los humanos nunca han tenido buen gusto. No soportan las bebidas duras.

- Le he escuchado hablar, hablaba con un tal Bobby. Él está aquí- dijo Caroline.

- ¿Y quién es ese Bobby?- preguntó Damon con calma.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Alaric, aún de pie, miró a Caroline con curiosidad- ¿Y qué ha venido él a hacer aquí?

Caroline abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de emitir algún sonido; Damon había abandonado la sala de estar y había regresado sujetando de la solapa al agente del FBI Dean Garret, el cual estaba armado con una estaca y un machete. Caroline tragó saliva al comprender que el agente sabía que eran vampiros.

- Puedes preguntarle a él- respondió Damon sujetando aún a Dean que intentaba librarse del vampiro. Con un movimiento ágil, Damon le arrebato el móvil y lo apagó- Así nadie molestara nuestra pequeña reunión ¿cierto?

Caroline se sorpendió de ver cómo Dean, sin necesidad de tomar aire, alzaba la estaca y se la clavaba a Damon en la espalda. El vampiro profirió un grito y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Alaric dio un paso adelante, preparado para defender a su amigo, pero Caroline debido a sus habilidades vampíricas fue más rápida, derribando a Dean en el suelo. Ella estaba colocada encima, sujétando con una fuerza inhumana los brazos de Dean. Como una bestia rabiosa, Caroline rugió y le enseñó los colmillos.

- Un vampiro de dos colmillos- dijo Dean mirádola con curiosidad, sin miedo. Caroline parpadeó confusa- Esto se pone interesante.

Mientras que Damon se incorporaba, quejándose por la puñalada en la espalda; Alaric recogió la estaca y el machete que Dean había dejado caer cuando Caroline se había abalanzado contra él.

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester hizo una parada en su trayecto hacia la iglesia en ruinas, principalmente porque se había dado cuenta de que las indicaciones que Isobel Flemming-Saltzman daba en su libro no eran del todo esclarecedoras. Sam recordó el consejo de su hermano de ir a ver a la Sheriff Forbes y como la comisaría estaba a medio camino, se detuvo allí para continuar indagando.<p>

Liz Forbes era una mujer seria y con integridad, carecía de la sonrisa vitalista de su hija pero también del aire irritante de ésta. En cuanto Sam le mostró la placa y le preguntó si había notado algo extraño en Mystic Falls, Liz abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sabía algo, no había duda. Lo que Sam desconocía era si ese _algo _también abordaba la identidad sobrenatural de su hija, vampiresa o bruja.

- No sé a qué se refiere- mintió Liz. Sam pudo notar que Liz Forbes tenía un don para la discreción, cualquier humano corriente se hubiera creído su rostro confuso pero no un Winchester.

Sam decidió arriesgarse, lo peor que podía ocurrir es que lo tacharan de lunático y no sería la primera vez- Le hablo de vampiros, Sheriff.

Funcionó. Liz Forbes entrecerró los ojos, escrutándole con la mirada como si buscara alguna seña de burla. Al no encontrarla, se acomodó en su asiento.

- Hemos tenido plagas de vampiro desde 1860, los hemos combatido desde entones ¿Por qué le interesa al FBI ahora?

Sam tardó en responder, era la primera vez que encontraba un pueblo tan consciente de los seres sobrenaturales que convivían con ellos, al menos el departamento del Sheriff. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que juraba haber estado combatiendo con ellos desde su aparición. Sam se preguntó si realmente habían estado combatiéndolos, si realmente habían acabado con la plaga de vampiros en el pasado o si los vampiros habían podido burlarse de los humanos, fingiendo su exterminio.

- No fuimos consciente de lo que ocurriría hasta que llegó a nuestro oídos el caso de Vicky Donovan.

- Oh, Vicky Donovan. Pobre muchacha- en los ojos de Liz Forbes se podía leer verdadero pesar.

- ¿Cuáles fueron realmente las causas de su muerte?

- Tenía un contundente abujero en el pecho y la piel grisácea, las venas oscuras y sobresalientes así que presumimos que fue una estaca al corazón.

- ¿Una estaca al corazón?- por la mente de Sam pasaron Drácula y otros vampiros literarios y cinematográficos que acababan sus días con una estaca en el corazón. Pero eso sólo era ficción, hacía falta cortar la cabeza de un vampiro para que muriera realmente- ¿Cómo en Dracula? ¿Cómo los vampiros de la literatura?

- No son sólo material literario, señor Becket- dijo Liz con seguridad- Vicky Donovan era un vampiro. La conozco desde pequeña, la vi crecer, así que estoy segura de que alguien la transformó. No estamos seguros de cuál es el ritual que siguen para transformar a los humanos en vampiros, pero sabemos que pueden.

- ¿Está seguro de que está muerta?- preguntó Sam. Podía imaginarse cómo un vampiro fingía su muerte para luego huir.

- Muy segura. Vicky Donovan fue encontrada por mi propia hija, su cuerpo estaba enterrado, habían pasado ya meses desde su desaparición así que el cuerpo estaba algo deteriorado pero se podía reconocer perfectamente la herida en el pecho.

Sam asintió, más convencido. Ningún monstruo esperaría enterrado a que ningún humano la encontrara. Si eran vampiros, tal y como la Sheriff suponía, estos eran muy diferentes a los que Dean y él habían liquidado en el pasado. Una estaca en el corazón, clásico, limpio y sencillo. Menos sangriento que la gillotina, al menos.

- Señor Becket, si insiste en investigar las muertes, no se lo voy a impedir. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener- Liz Forbes se levantó y abrió un armario, sacó de él una planta con un diminuta flor lila- pero le aconsejo que lleve esto consigo, consúmalo incluso mezclándolo con agua- Liz le colocó la planta en las manos.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Vervain- respondió la Sheriff- es tóxico para los vampiros e impedirá que ellos le compulsen.

- ¿Compulsen?

- Según nuestros ancestros, los vampiros tienen el poder de la compulsión, es decir pueden manipular la mente de los humanos. Comprenderá que con semejante poder, les es muy sencillo pasar desapercibidos.

- Muchas gracias- respondió Sam, sorprendido de que aquella visita había sido más provechosa de lo que había imaginado. Liz Forbes asintió y le tendió la mano.

Sam se levantó y se dispuso a irse pero Liz lo llamó- Sam Becket- Sam se dio la vuelta, Liz sonrió de forma reconfortante- Tenga cuidado y tenga los ojos muy abiertos, especialmente por la noche.

Sam asintió- Hablé esta mañana con su hija, puesto que ella había encontrado el cuerpo de Vicky Donovan. ¿Sabe ella algo de la existencia de los vampiros?

- No. Y pretendo que siga así, mi hija está más segura en la ignorancia- respondió la Sheriff. Sam asintió y se marchó, tocando el Vervain que había guardado en el bolsillo interno. Nada más salir de la comisaría, llamó a Bobby para asegurarse de que las creencias de Liz Forbes eran correctas.

* * *

><p>Dean se encontraba atado con unas cadenas a una amplia silla de madera que parecía un trono antiguo. La decoración de la casa gritaba "Vampiro"; era como Dean se hubiera imaginado la casa de Dracula. No sabía si ese mobiliario se debía a un intento irónico o a un gusto decorativo realmente espeluznante. Delante de él, estaban sentados Caroline Forbes, el vampiro que le había atrapado y un hombre con apariencia de solitario que daba sorbos a una copa de whiskey.<p>

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?- preguntó Caroline, preocupada.

- Matarlo, por supuesto- respondió con rapidez el vampiro. Damon ya no tenía la estaca clavada en la espalda, se la había quitado Ric momentos antes.

Alaric lo miró, inclinando levemente la cabeza- Damon, no le vamos a matar.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué siempre intentáis arruinar mi diversión? ¡Este tipo es un problema andante!

Dean pensó que aquel sería un momento estupendo para que Sam saliera de la nada y se cargara a los vampiros con una certera estacada en el corazón. Pero por supuesto su hermano pequeño no sabía ni dónde se encontraba él, mucho menos que estaba en apuros. Dean miró a Alaric, sorprendido de que éste se atreviera a contradecir al vampiro. Pero aún le extrañaba más que Damon tomara en cuenta la opinión de los otros individuos.

- Es un agente del FBI, si lo matamos, enviaran a otro agente para investigar su muerte- dijo Caroline.

Damon frunció las cejas y miró al preso con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Agente del FBI? No es un agente del FBI, te lo aseguro. He conocido a algunos y son más… elegantes. Y sus armas…- Damon no continuó hablando, envió una mirada significativa a Alaric que aún sujetaba la estaca y el machete.

- Son algo bastas pero eficaces. Definitivamente no material del FBI- opinó Ric en un tono pasivo.

Damon se acercó a Dean con una sonrisa amplia - Y no olvidemos que intentó matarme. Déjadme que me lo coma, ya sabeis, yo o él, el mundo perdería mucho menos sin él. Menos atractivo, escaso conocimiento de la moda, modales pésimos…

- Bésame el culo- dijo Dean.

- Tiene carácter, matarlo será aún más emocionante- Damon se acercó, con sus andares naturales, como si nada le preocupara, detrás de él Alaric volvió a repetir que no lo iban a matar- ¿Qué eres?

- Un cazador- respondió Dean de forma amenazadora.

Damon sonrió ampliamente y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Ric - Alaric ¿Es amigo tuyo?- Alaric no respondió, mantuvo la mirada sobre Dean.

- ¿Amigo mío? ¿Qué se supone que eres tú?- preguntó Dean. Alaric tampoco respondió.

- Es un cazador de vampiros- respondió Caroline por él.

Dean lo miró extrañado- Buffy, parece que no has desempeñado tu trabajo adecuadamente- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Damon- Él aún está vivo.

- Me gusta el término muerto viviente- puntualizó Damon. El vampiro sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera decidido comenzar con los asuntos importantes. Se inclinó delante de Dean, apoyándose en los posabrazos de la silla en la que Dean estaba atado. Damon lo miró amenazante- ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió al último cazador que se interpuso en mi camino? Lo maté.

Dean pudo ver, detrás de Damon, como Alaric ponía los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Caroline seguía sentada en el sofá, su cabeza sobre sus manos, en una posición de preocupación.

- ¿ No deberíamos llamar a Stefan y a Elena?- preguntó Caroline con voz débil.

Damon se incorporó y la miró irritado- ¿Y por qué íbamos a necesitar a mi benébolo hermano pequeño y a su novia humana? ¡Oh, ya lo tengo! Para aseguraros que lo mantengo con vida- dijo señalando a Dean.

* * *

><p>Sam colgó a Bobby que acababa de confirmarle que toda la información que le había facilitado Liz Forbes era verdad. Era la primera vez que recibía información sobrenatural de una humana, había una primera vez para todo. Sam volvió a llamar a Dean pero esta vez saltó directamente el contestador. Sam suspiró y colgó. Al salir de la comisaria, le había pedido a la secretaria un mapa de Mystic Falls. La comisaría funcionaba también, al parecer, como punto turístico. El mapa no indicaba directamente dónde estaba ubicada la antigua inglesia, su destrucción había impedido que se conservara como punto turístico, pero sí señalaba dónde estaba el bosque en el que se encontraba la iglesia según el libro de Isobel.<p>

- Así que aquí es- dijo Sam mirando la entrada de lo que debería ser el sótano de la iglesia. Sin duda, el lugar tenía toda la pinta de ser místico.

Al entrar, Sam vio la entrada de un túnel oscuro. Se encontraba en una especie de sala circular que daba entrada a una cueva. Por las paredes había signos grabados, todos eran símbolos de brujería, la mayoría de contención. ¿Pero qué querían mantener oculto aquí las brujas?

- ¿Eres tú mi comida? ¿Alguna petición de perdón por parte de mis queridos Salvatores?- preguntó una seductora voz femenina a su espalda. Sam, sorprendido por al repentina compañía, se dio la vuelta. Delante suya estaba Elena Gilbert, la adolescente que había visto acompañando a Caroline Forbes en las fotografías de Miss Mystic Falls.

- ¿Elena?

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco- Oh, tú también. Estoy empezando a estar cansada de tanta comparación. ¿Parezco inocente, desvalida y ridiculamente ignorante? Mi nombre es Katherine.

Sam la miró, confundido, sin comprender qué demonios ocurría en Mystic Falls. ¿Realmente Katherine no era Elena? ¿Había dos personas iguales en aquella ciudad? ¿Eran vampiros o brujas?

- No suelo presentarme a mí banco de sangre, normalmente. Pero he hecho una excepción, por tu atractivo supongo- respondió con una sonrisa radiante, como si en lugar de asustarle intentara seducirle. _Banco de sangre_. Vampiro, sin duda, pensó Sam sin moverse de su sitio- ¿Qué haces ahí tan parado? Acércate.

Sam se mantuvo en su posición, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y la apuntó con ella.

- Agh, no han usado compulsión. Qué lástima. Estás en Vervein, supongo.

Sam se tocó la planta que le había dado la sheriff Forbes, ésta seguía guardada en su bolsillo.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sam, apuntándola.

- Pensaba que ya me había presentado. Sin embargo yo aún no sé tu nombre- dijo Katherine, pero al ver que Sam no respondía, continuó- De acuerdo, me llamo Katherine Pierce o Katerina Petrova, siempre me puedes llamar así…si tienes más de 400 años, supongo. Origen búlgaro….oh, por supuesto, Vampiresa. Ese es un detalle que siempre se me olvida contar y luego…bueno, es demasiado tarde.

Mientras Katherine se presentaba, Sam se preguntó por qué ella no le había atacado. Tal y como le había explicado Bobby, aquellos vampiros sí que tenían un poder de voluntad atípico en los chupasangres. Pero lo extraño es que Katherine ni siquiera había intentado acercarse para hincarle el diente a lo que ella tan calmadamente llamaba su alimento. Sam no pensaba servir de comida a nadie hoy. Si no se movía, era porque no podía. Sam miró nuevamente a los símbolos de las brujas y comprendió qué era lo que intentaban contener. Podrían ser unas brujas muy poderosas pero habían fallado al ocultar aquel lugar, cualquiera podría encontrar a Katherine, cualquier humano que la confundiera con una mujer indefensa podría entrar a socorrerla y nunca salir del tunel.

- Estás ahí encerrada. Supongo que gracias a alguna bruja.

- Bonnie Bennet- dijo Katherine con cierto desagrado- ayudada de sus antepasados supongo y sus amigitos vampiros, por supuesto.

- ¿Vampiros y brujas trabajando juntos? No parece normal.

- Las brujas no nos tienen mucho cariño pero a veces ceden- Katherine se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra las rocas del túnel- Pero respóndeme. ¿Quién eres tú?¿Qué eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- ¿Fuiste tú la que causó todas las muertes que ocurren en Mystic Falls?

Katherine puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo Sam ignoraba sus preguntas- ¿Todas? Por favor, no me halagues tanto. Algunas sí, pero no todas. Soy una chica responsable, no juego con la comida y limpio mis platos luegos. No me gusta llamar la atención, considérame una chica tímida.

- Estoy aquí para mataros- dijo Sam con seguridad- para convertir Mystic Falls en un lugar seguro.

Katherine abrió la boca, adoptando una forma de O. Fingió una sorprensa sobresaltada- ¿A todos? Vas a tener mucho trabajo.

- ¿Qué es Caroline Forbes? ¿Un vampiro, como tú?

- ¿Caroline Forbes? ¿Ése es el monstruo que persigues? Cariño, tú no sabes nada. Vas detrás del eslabón más débil, en absoluto importante. Aunque supongo que la adorable Elena discreparía- Ante la severa mirada de Sam, Katherine añadió- Pero sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, ella es un vampiro.

Sam lamentó no haber traído una estaca. Katherine era un vampiro y había tenido la experiencia suficiente como para saber que una jaula como aquella, por mucha hechicería que la mantuviera cerrada, no era tan seguro como acabar con su existencia. Katherine no le causaba piedad alguna, le resultaba bastante familiar. Era como Meg y como Ruby, como cualquier vampiro arrogante que se había cruzado en su camino.

* * *

><p>Caroline se sorpendió de que el grito de Dean Garret no se oyera en todo Mystic Falls. Se miró nerviosa el reloj, sólo tenía media hora más. Tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse. Damon volvió a coger un cuchillo y esta vez se lo clavo en el muslo, una vez más Dean gritó de dolor.<p>

- ¿Quién te ha enviado? ¿Trabajas para Klaus?

- Vete a la mierda- dijo Dean, dejándole claro que la tortura no estaba funcionando.

- No parece que tenga nada importante que decir, Damon- dijo Alaric con seriedad.

Damon levantó un dedo al aire, indicando que aún le quedaba una última carta en la manga. Se inclinó sobre Dean y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Quiero que me digas toda la verdad. Mírame a los ojos y confiésame tu plan. ¿Qué haces en Mystic Falls? ¿Qué buscas aquí?

Caroline levantó la cabeza- ¡Podrías haber hecho eso antes!- se quejó.

- ¿Y perderme la diversión de la tortura? ¡No gracias!

Caroline bufó, exasperada. Dean miró fijamente a los ojos de Damon.

- Ha habido bastantes muertes seguidas en Mystic Falls, así que supusimos que habían sido provocadas por algún ente sobrenatural. Son vampiros, venimos a cazarlos.

- Ouch- dijo Damon como si aquella confesión le doliera- ¿Y piensas matarme?

- ¡En cuanto me desastes de estas cadenas!

Damon se giró para mirar a Alaric y Caroline, con las manos en alto- ¿Veis? Me ha dado una razón para matarle, por simple preservación personal- Damon se giró burscamente hacia Dean, como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- Espera ¿_Venimos_ a cazaros? ¿Quién más hay?

- Oh, tiene un compañero del FBI. Bueno si no es del FBI supongo que es simplemente un compañero- dijo Caroline.

Damon la miró con las cejas fruncidas- Y has esperado tanto para contarme que hay otro porque…No, no sé me ocurre ninguna otra explicación, Barbie Vampiresa.

Dean se rió ante el mote- Barbie Vampiresa. Tiene gracia.

Caroline lo miró ofendida, abrió la boca para replicar pero decidió responder a Damon- ¡No lo sé, Damon, me olvidé! Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

- ¿Cosas más importantes en las que pensar? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué puede ser más importante que comunicarme que tenemos dos, no uno, cazadores en Mystic Falls decididos a clavarnos una estaca en el corazón?

- Damon- dijo Alaric a modo de advertencia, poniéndose delante de Damon que estaba comenzando a acercarse a Caroline.

- ¡No le voy a hacer daño! Porque de alguna forma eso sería completamente infructuoso después de todo el esfuerzo que costó rescatarla de las garras de nuestros queridos vecinos aulladores- respondió Damon- Oh, por supuesto, es luna llena. ¿Tienes que hacer de niñera a tu querido perrito?

- Es un hombre lobo, Damon, no un perro, hay una gran diferencia- dijo Alaric- Es un asunto del que Caroline se está encargando y deberías estar agradecido.

- Está bien, señor Saltzman, no va a conseguir nada- Caroline miró fijamente a Damon- Me voy a ir ya. Efectivamente, hay luna llena.

Carolina se dio la vuelta y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida de la mansión. Damon le gritó desde el salón- ¡Intenta que no te maten o que no te secuestren, al menos!

Dean levantó la cabeza y los miró con desconcierto- ¿Qué clase de panda disfuncional sois vosotros? ¿Es esto un drama de instituto mezclado con vampiros psicópatas?

- Y eso que aún no has conocido al resto del grupo- dijo Damon- Tenemos incluso a una bruja.

* * *

><p>- ¿A quién estás intentando llamar?- preguntó Katherine curiosa en cuanto Sam volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo.<p>

- A mi hermano.

- Oh, si es humano…hay grandes posibilidades de que esté ahora muerto. Ciudad maldita, créeme, si es un vampiro también hay bastantes posibilidades de que su eterna muerte haya llegado a su fin. A los hermanos Salvatore no les gusta la competencia, supongo que temen que llegue algún vampiro más interesante que pueda enamorar a su querida Elena.

Sam alzó la cabeza, sin comprender de qué hablaba Katherine. Seguía sorprendiéndole que hubiera tanta gente en Mystic Falls que conociera de la existencia de los vampiros. Parecían haberse creado grupos a favor y en contra.

- Creen que son algún tipo de héroes locales. Vampiros heroicos, suena divertido ¿verdad?- aquella mujer no dejaba de hablar. Sam supuso que hacía tiempo que nadie la visitaba- No matan, aparentemente. Aunque creo que a Damon le permiten algún que otro ataque de locura que termina en masacre. Creo que es su sonrisa, con ella consigue que le dejen hacer todo… cuando era humano era más aburrido, demasiado pesado, demasiado romántico…Oh, definitivamente prefiero al vampiro sin humanidad que finge ser ahora. Al menos se puede disfrutar con él de alguna inocente batalla verbal. De todas formas, Stefan sigue siendo mi preferido.

- ¿Quiénes son estos hermanos Salvatore?

- ¿No los conoces? Son bastante populares por aquí- dijo Katherine con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú? ¿Me vas a decir ya qué haces aquí? Podrías haberme traído un poco de sangre, como un souvenir. No hacía falta que fuera la tuya, también acepto del hospital, después de calentarla en un microondas preferiblemente.

- No estoy interesado en devolverte tu fuerza.

- Es una lástima. Así que sólo has venido por mi compañía, soy una gran conversadora.

Sam iba a abrir la boca para decir que sólo había venido a por información, para investigar los extraños sucesos de Mystic Falls pero alguién le golpeó con una fuerza extra humana, apretándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el joven que lo había empujado, por debajo de sus labios sobresalían los picos de sus colmillos. Era un vampiro. Detrás de él había una chica idéntica a Katherine, con la diferencia de su pelo liso y su ropa más informal.

- Stefan- dijo la joven, que Sam supuso que era Elena Gilbert.

- Así que tú eres Stefan Salvatore- dijo Sam, señaló con la cabeza a Katherine que los miraba atentamente- Creo que a ella le gustas.

- No le hagas daño, Stefan, no conocemos sus intenciones. Puede que sólo esté en el lugar equivocado… es humano- dijo Elena.

- O por otro lado, si decides que es necesario matarle para proteger a tu novia, no tendrías que hacer más esfuerzo que empujarlo dentro de mi acogedor hogar- Dijo Katherine señalando con una mano el tunel en el que se encontraba- Yo me ocuparía de él por ti, lo haría encantada.

Parecía que la simple proposición de Katherine fue suficiente para que Stefan dejara de emplear su fuerza contra Sam.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?

- Sam Winchester. Soy cazador…de seres sobrenaturales.

- Eso me incluye a mí- dijo Stefan.

- Eso me temo, pero si tal y como me ha informado tu amiga- dijo echándo un rápido vistazo a Katherine- sois algún tipo de grupo que lucha por la seguridad de Mystic Falls, supongo que podemos negociar vuestra supervivencia.

Elena, preocupada, se acercó detrás de Stefan- Stefan, por favor, escúchale.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

- ¿Quién es tu hermano?- preguntó Elena detrás de su novio.

Katherine sonrió- ¿Es tan delicioso como tú?

- Mi hermano es Dean Winchester, la última vez que le vi estaba persiguiendo a Caroline Forbes después de que ella intentara hipnotizarlo o algo así.

- ¿A dónde iría Caroline?- le preguntó Elena a Stefan.

El vampiro abrió los ojos con preocupación- ¿A dónde irías tú después de enterarte de que alguien está haciendo preguntas indiscretas?

- A avisaros a…. Oh- dijo Elena, llevándose la mano a la boca.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- volvió a repetir Sam- Hace rato que no contesta a su teléfono.

- Seguramente esté en mi casa, con mi hermano- dijo Stefan y añadió- Eso no son buenas noticias para ti.

Katherine, desde su prisión transparente sonrió con malicia- Te lo dije, pocas oportunidades de que este vivo. Ahora menos, Damon no es conocido por su compasión. Esperemos que no tuviera hambre.

* * *

><p>Dean seguía atado a la silla de madera, sus muñecas ya le dolían de intentar librarse de ellas. Había optado por dejar de forcejear y concentrarse en idear algún plan que le sacara de aquel apuro. A Damon le gustaba hablar tanto como torturar, especialmente si podía halagarse a sí mismo. En cuanto Caroline se marchó, volvió a mirar a Dean con furia, deseoso de continuar con la tortura. Detrás suya, Alaric no hacía nada. Se limitaba a informar de su opinión, la cual sorprendentemente Damon se molestaba en desacreditar o discutir. ¿Qué clase de caza vampiros terminaba siendo el colega de borracheras de un vampiro psicópata? Mientras Dean pensaba en ello, Alaric se acercó a servirse otra copa de Whiskey, sin pedirle permiso a Damon, con toda la confianza que sólo la complicidad podía traer.<p>

- Así que ¿En qué momento decidiste que era más fácil estar de favor de los vampiros y su sed de sangre que combatir contra ellos?- preguntó Dean a Alaric pensando que aquel hombre debía ser el peor cazador de vampiros de la historia.

- No, no- respondió Damon. Alaric se mantuvo fiel a su silenciosa naturaleza- Soy yo el que hace preguntas. Una vez más- Damon le acercó el cuchilllo al cuello- ¿Dónde está Klaus?

- No sé de quién coño me hablas- respondió Dean.

- Respuesta incorrecta- dijo Damon, rajándole el brazo con el cuchillo. Esta vez, Dean no gritó.

- Damon, él está contando la verdad. Se lo has preguntado bajo compulsión, no viene de parte de Klaus- dijo Alaric- Puedes considerarlo raro o incluso poco probable, pero hay posibilidades de que este cazador estuviera aquí en este momento por casualidad.

Damon se dio la vuelta, mirando descontento a Alaric- ¿Voy a tenerte que matar otra vez para que cierres la boca?- Dean pestañeó sorprendido al ver cómo Damon miraba amenazante a su supuesto amigo.

Sin embargo, parece que Alaric ignoró la amenaza porque continuó intentando razonar con el vampiro- ¿Lleva Vervain encima, acaso?

- No- respondió Damon, dejando caer sus brazos y con ellos el gesto amenazante- Sé que la compulsión funcionó de verdad, los humanos no son muy buenos fingiendo.

- Entonces esa es tu respuesta, Klaus nunca enviaría a ningún humano que no estuviera protegido por el Vervain- dijo Alaric. Damon asintió, aparentemente convencido por la lógica de su compañero.

El vampiro se quedó repentinamente callado, alzó la cabeza como si intentara concentrarse en algún sentido. Finalmente, resopló.

- Mi querido hermano pequeño ha vuelto a casa, viene con Elena y otro extraño olor humano…- dijo Damon, olfateando curioso.

- Suéltalo- dijo Stefan, desde el corredor. Ninguno se sorprendió de su repentina presencia.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Por qué os comportáis todos con tanta ingenuidad? ¿Es que nadie comprende la amenaza que él supone?

- Damon, sé que quieres proteger a Elena pero matar a un humano no logrará eso.

- Depende de qué humano- dijo Damon.

- Damon, por favor- dijo Elena, sus ojos brillando.

- Oh, este es el momento en el que piensas que tu súplica calmará mis instintos asesinos y que decidiré dejar en libertad a este suculento manjar sangriento y decidiré buscar a algún inocente cervatillo para cenar.

- ¿Suculento manjar? Nunca me han dicho nada tan bonito. Es lo más gay que he oído en mi vida- dijo Dean.

- Cállate- dijo Damon, luego miró a su hermano- ¿Puedo comérmelo, por favor?

Ante aquella expresión teatral, Elena suspiró aliviada- Está bromeando. Él ya no asesina, no si no está furioso por algo en particular- pero Elena no se dirigía a nadie de los presentes, sino que se había girado para hablar con alguien que estaba a su espalda, protegido por la oscuridad del corredor. Se trataba de Sam que dio dos pasos hacia delante, dejándose ver.

- ¡Sam!- dijo Dean, aliviado de que su hermano estuviera de una pieza.

- ¡Pero estoy furioso!- gritó Damon. Elena se acercó a él sin miedo, lo que a Sam le resultó como un acto de valentía; Ese vampiro no parecía una ejemplificación de la estabilidad, exactamente.

Elena posó sus manos sobre las de Damon y le miró directamente a los ojos. Junto a Sam, Stefan se encogió sobre sí mismo, incómodo, una reacción que intentó ocultar a los presentes- Sé que no estás furioso. Estás desesperado por salvarme y lo comprendo, pero no podemos matar con impulsividad. Reservemos nuestras fuerzas para Klaus ¿De acuerdo?

Damon le miró fijamente a los ojos. Comenzó a sentirse conmovido por su tierna mirada, lo cual odiaba. Finalmente asintió a medias, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Siempre estropeáis mi diversión.

Stefan miró a Sam, que aún seguía a su lado- Libera a tu hermano, las llaves están en ese pequeño baúl de plata.

Sam hizo cómo Stefan le había sugerido y liberó a su hermano, que se frotó las doloridas muñecas- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Sam, Dean se limitó a asentir- ¿Dónde está Caroline Forbes? ¿No la habías seguido hasta aquí?

- Está cuidando a un hombre lobo, Sammy.

- ¿Qué? Pensé que eran enemigos naturales- dijo Sam, sorprendido.

- No en Mystic Falls, al parecer.

El grupo se quedó mirando a los dos cazadores. Sam asintió a Stefan, como seña de agradecimiento. Damon se acercó a la puerta del salón, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, despidiéndose como era natural en el Siglo XIX.

- Si me permitís, prefiero saltarme las despedidas emocionales, nunca se me dieron bien.

- Quédate- le pidió Elena. Damon frunció las cejas pero no dijo nada y se quedó detenido en donde se encontraba.

Sam miró con desconfianza a Damon, luego desvió su mirada hacia Elena.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Alaric, dándo voz a la preguntas que todos se estaban haciendo.

- Ahora nos despedimos- dijo Elena, mirando fijamente a los hermanos, comprobando si articulaban algún gesto desconforme- Nos decimos adiós y olvidamos lo que ha pasado aquí.

Dean miró a aquella panda disfuncional con desconfianza- Mis armas- exigió, señalando el machete y la estaca que Alaric aún tenía en sus manos. El profesor de historia no se movió, miró a sus compañeros buscando alguna indicación. Sólo pudo ver como Elena le hacía algún gesto inteligible a Stefan. Finalmente, Alaric se acercó al cazador, pero en lugar de entregar las armas, las sujetó con más fuerzas. Dean hizo una amago de arrebatárselas pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Stefan le había agarrado de los hombros.

- ¡Ey, esto no es lo que habíamos hablado!- dijo Sam con furia, acercándose a Stefan.

- Retiro lo dicho. Las despedidas son muy entretenidas…-dijo Damon acercándose lentamente a Dean que intentaba liberarse de los brazos de Stefan, sin éxito puesto que éste tenía una fuerza descomunal.

Cuando Sam se abalanzó sobre ellos, dispuesto darle un puñetazo a Stefan, Alaric lo agarró por la espalda apuntando el machete a su garganta- Ni lo pienses.

Damon sonrió a Dean y detrás de él, Stefan le miró seriamente- No le hagas daño.

Damon adoptó una mueca de fastidio- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú y tu hermano habéis llegado a Mystic Falls y habéis liquidado a la población vampírica, salvándonos a todos de una muerte segura.

- Os hemos salvado- dijo Dean, bajo la influencia de la compulsión. Damon le golpeó con fuerza, haciéndo que Dean cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Damon sonrió satisfecho y desvió su mirada al menor de los Winchester, que miraba a su hermano preocupado. Sam levantó su mirada furiosa, apuntando con ella a Damon - ¿Te es suficiente ese desenlace? No puedes quejarte, os lleváis el rol del héroe- dijo Damon.

Sam no podía evitar que la furia le inundara al ver cómo manipulaban la conciencia de su hermano y después le golpeaban. Sam miró con asco a Damon. No podía dejar con vida a ese vampiro, no porque un grupo de críos se hubiera encariñado con él. Bien lo había dicho Katherine en el túnel, a él le permitían una que otra masacre. Sam miró a Elena, sin comprender como una joven en apariencia tan sensible podía permitir que Damon Salvatore siguiera con vida. El porqué ella suplicaba por su vida era algo que Sam no podía terminar de comprender, seguramente Damon la había hipnotizado tal y como acababa de hacer con Dean. Los hermanos Winchester nunca habían abandonado un caso, nunca habían dejado que unas bestias sangrientas siguieran aterrorizando ninguna localidad. No iba a ser la primera vez.

- Voy a matarte, hoy, mañana, cuando vuelva, no lo sé. Pero lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo- le dijo Sam a la cara. Si las otras criaturas merecían la muerte era algo que aún no había decidido (_Stefan, Katherine, Caroline Forbes…). _Damon le sonrió divertido por la amenaza.

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer si no sabes quién soy? Vas a olvidarme, cazador- dijo sacándo de su bolsillo la flor del Vervain. Alaric seguía sujetándolo, Sam miraba con odio a Damon como si de esa forma su subconsciente fuera a rechazar la influencia del vampiro- Aún mejor, vas a recordarme, pero como a esa persona a la que le salvaste la vida cuando unos horribles chupasangre intentaron atacarle a él y a sus amigos- los ojos de Sam se dilataron, indicándole a Damon que la compulsión había funcionado. Damon cambió el rostro, fingiendo ser un joven agitado y agradecido- Muchísimas gracias.

Sam sonrió- Me alegra que estéis bien- Sam miró hacia su hermano.

- Ese vampiro le dio fuerte- dijo Stefan, arrodillándose junto a él, comprobando si se encontraba bien o si Damon se había sobrepasado al golpearle.

Sam asintió- Dean es fuerte, ha vivido cosas peores- dijo acercándose a su hermano. Como si su propio nombre le convocara, Dean abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser. Stefan le ayudó a incorporarse.

- Jodidos vampiros- rugió Dean.

- Agh, los odio- dijo Damon con exageración- Quién hubiera imaginado que existieran en la vida real. Yo jamás lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos…- Elena le puso una mano en el hombro, pidiéndole sin palabras que dejara el teatro.

Alaric le entregó el machete y la estaca a Dean- Gracias, tío- le agradeció el cazador.

- Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Elena.

Los cazadores se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza- Tenemos que irnos- dijo Sam.

Todos asintieron a destiempo- Mystic Falls es vuestra casa- dijo Alaric como despedida. Damon le miró con una ceja alzada a lo que Ric respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Damon acompañó a los hermanos, seguido de Alaric. Stefan y Elena se quedaron en el salón, suspirando aliviados. Una vez en la puerta de la salida, Dean se dirigió a Damon.

- Ahora que sabeis lo que hay ahí fuera, tened cuidado.

- Tendremos los ojos bien abiertos…por si vemos algún vampiro- respondió Damon.

Dean y Sam asintieron y se marcharon, dirigiéndose al Chevrolet Impala. Una vez que el automovil de los hermanos había desaparecido de la vista, Damon se giró hacia Alaric con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Mystic Falls es vuestra casa? ¿En serio?

- Tú tampoco estabas siendo muy creíble con tu exagerada antipatía hacia los vampiros.

Ambos volvieron a entrar en la casa, discutiendo aún sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos.

* * *

><p>Los hermanos Winchester dejaron atrás el cartel de Mystic Falls. Dean silbó animado, orgulloso por otro trabajo bien hecho. Sam cogió su teléfono móvil que empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo.<p>

- Bobby- saludó Sam- No te preocupes, todo bien, fue un grupo de vampiros. Todo solucionado ya…Mystic Falls está a salvo, sí. ¿Tienes otro caso para nosotros?

Dean lo miró, aún con las manos en el volante- ¿Cómo es que nunca podemos tener vacaciones?- se quejó.

Sam se encogió de hombros, escuchando aún las explicaciones de Bobby sobre el nuevo caso.

* * *

><p>NA: Espero que os haya gustado. Tras escribirlo noté que estaba más dirigido a los fans de Vampire Diaries que a los de Supernatural, enfocado a las relaciones de los personajes de TVD pero realizado en base a lo que suelen ser los episodios de Supernatural, al menos al principio. No quería escribir un fic en el que todos cooperaban por un mismo fin, prefería enfrentarlos y utilizar especialmente el DIÁLOGO. Adoro a Dean y a Sam, espero que ningún fan se sienta ofendido por el final en el que parece que el grupo de The Vampires Diaries sale ganando... hacer que les borraran la memoria fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que Dean y Sam no eliminaran a Damon, porque seamos sinceros...nunca lo dejarían con vida por mucho que Elena les suplicara (Es un psicópata sobrenatural al fin y al cabo, adorable pero psicópata :P). Mi único propósito era meter a los hermanos Winchester en Mystic Falls e imaginarme cuál sería su reacción ante la complicidad y las curiosas relaciones que hay en The vampire Diaries.

Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos (aunque supongo que es complicado encontrar fans tanto de TVD y Supernatural y además en español n_n) Si existís por ahí me encantaría ver vuestros comentarios :)


End file.
